Muerte
by pixi-ice
Summary: Zetsu nunca se había parado a pensar que hacer si Madara moría... nunca había pensado que lo fuera a hacer. Asi qué... ¿Qué va ha hacer ahora? Madazetsu MadaraxZetsu


**Disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota**: Por favor! : ( colabora en el proyecto Madazetsu con un drabble o algo… o añadidi una insinuación a un fic que estés escribiendo snif, snif

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**Muerte.**

¿Qué haría si Madara muriera?

Nunca se paró a pensar que tuviera que irse de Akatsuki. Madara era el líder después de todo, y nunca le echaría, le necesitaba a su lado. Por lo tanto nunca se iría. Bueno, al menos que llegara Kabuto a por él. No… Madara le salvaría.

Pero nunca se paró a pensar que Madara pudiera morir.

—**Se levantará**… tiene que hacerlo—dijo el bicolor una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Era imposible que ese niñato rubio lo hubiera vencido ¿Verdad? No podía ser verdad… simplemente no podía.

Pero Madara seguía en el suelo. Bueno ¿Y qué?

Nunca había vivido en otro sitio, bueno, tampoco tenía importancia, se las podía arreglar solo en el bosque, con sus dos mitades siempre discutiendo sería divertido. Lo único preocupante era que Kabuto le encontrara. Bueno, supongo que no tenía importancia tampoco, si huía de verdad, nadie le podría atrapar. Su nueva vida sería definitivamente magnifica.

Estaría solo, no más cuidar de Sasuke Uchiha. No más ser usado con un simple peón que aceptó ser. No más compañeros, misiones… no más Madara.

Bueno era igual, el era una pieza que no encajaba en ninguna parte del puzle que era su vida, nadie lo hacía, solo había un hueco y era para él mismo, no le importaba lo que le sucediera a Madara.

Que se hubiera sentido atraído por él no tenía la mínima importancia. ¿O sí?

No… que tontería.

Siempre se había entendido muy bien… siempre había comprendido por qué llevaba a cabo cada acción cada palabra… siempre se había parado a analizar el por qué de su comportamiento, de su existencia. Pero en este momento no entendía nada. ¿Por qué quería correr hacia el cuerpo de Madara?

Había fracasado, aun que Madara le utilizara el jugaba la partida con trampa. Desde su casilla como peón, tenía la libertad de moverse. Y solo estaba con Madara porque le era de utilidad, si no, ya hubiera buscado el momento de marcharse. El no era un simple peón, era el segundo rey… uno a la sombra.

Entonces, si el Uchiha había fracasado, él no hacía nada allí. Solo tenía que darse la vuelta con frialdad y continuar su camino, al ver como su peón había fracasado. Solo tenía que marcharse con una frase muy cruel hacia el fallecido y abandonar el lugar. Solo era eso…

Pero ahí estaba mirando el cuerpo del Uchiha muerto en el suelo. Y sin saber que decir. Ni que decir. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Salió de su escondrijo, entrometiéndose en medio de la batalla.

—¡Quítate Aloe Vera! ¡Luego me encargaré de ti!—dijo Naruto sin intención de luchar con él por el momento.

Zetsu miró a Naruto desvelando su rostro lleno de lágrimas antes de darle la espalda de nuevo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Madara no podía morir ¿no? Solo había sido un golpe… un golpe muy fuerte pero un golpe al fin y al cabo ¿no?

Arrodillado a su lado, sin saber por qué, le quitó la máscara poco a poco. Acarició su mejilla mientras sollozaba y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado pasar sus manos por ese pelo negro?

Su pulso temblaba.

El de pelo verde se acercó lentamente a besar al Uchiha. Sus labios… tan suaves… tan… perfectos, como todo en él. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Era perfecto para él, malvado, cruel, poderoso, ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Se acababa de dar cuenta de que la gente de la que se enamoraba era muy problemática.

No… pero Madara le gustaba por otra razón. A veces era amable, si realmente lo era. Y entonces le hacía sentir especial y le daban ganas de gritarle al mundo "¡Fastidiaros! ¡Me quiere a mí!" y entonces había llegado Sasuke… y le había tratado mucho mejor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no era el niño favorito de papá. Había pasado a un segundo plano. ¡Maldito Sasuke!

Sus lágrimas resbalaban y caían en el rostro inerte de Madara. Ojala nunca terminara ese beso… sus labios se sentían tan bien.

Siempre había sido egoísta. Pero nunca le había importado nadie hasta ahora. Pensaba dejar a Madara luchar primero, y si moría pues… adiós. Pero ahora le gustaría regresar al pasado, y haber peleado él contra Naruto en vez de su líder… a lo mejor, así hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad.

—¿Zetsu?

Y ahora no le volvería ver, ni sentir sus labios, ni su pelo ni el tiempo que pasaron juntos… ni su voz…

—¿Zetsu qué haces besando a mi clon?—preguntó una voz a su lado.

Zetsu elevó la mirada para ver como el gran Uchiha Madara estaba de pie de brazos cruzados delante de él.

—e… es… t…

Inmediatamente, aquel a quien estuvo besando desapareció.

—**idiota… **es tu culpa, **no la de los dos, por enamorarnos…**

Zetsu se puso muy, muy, pero que muy, rojo.

Sentía la mirada del Uchiha clavada en él. Ahora sí que la había cagado… ¿Cómo iba a mirarle después de esto?

—Ma… Madara—sa… sama **nos encarga… encargamos del Jinchuriki nosot… tros.**

Tartamudeó Zetsu muy nervioso. Al menos podía salvarle ¿no?

—vete Zetsu, esto no es cosa tuya.

—**Dije que yo me encargaba.**

Zetsu se puso de pie secándose con las mangas las lágrimas que seguían en su rostro.

—Zetsu, vete.

El bicolor gruñó y miró desafiante al Uchiha, antes de repetir de nuevo, que no abandonaría.

Madara se levantó la máscara y le atrajo hacia él besándole apasionadamente. Zetsu cerrando los ojos inconsciente mente, mientras trataba de pegarse desesperadamente al cuerpo del Uchiha que colocó sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a acariciarle.

En su mente no cabía la posibilidad de quejarse… o de separarse, solo quería seguir pegado a él, daba igual si tenía que suplicar por más, lo necesita. Sus gemidos eran ahogados por los labios del Uchiha. Y de repente se separaron. La distancia entre ambos era horrible y sus jadeos por falta de oxigeno hacían que su aliento chocara contra los labios de Madara.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía las manos atadas a la espalda.

—¿qu… qué has hecho?—preguntó muy rojo Zetsu.

—No podía dejar que pelearas. ¡Kabuto!—dijo Madara llamándole.

De repente a su espalda apareció ese cínico y le agarró. ¿En qué pensaba Madara?

—Llévatelo, y más te vale cuidar de él, como le encuentre un solo rasguño, lo pagas caro.

—claro Madara—sama—sonrió falsamente mientras nos llevaba con él.

—¡No Madara! **¡Idiota no te vamos a dejar solo! **¡Tenemos que ayudarte! **¡Podemos hacerlo!**

¿Qué qué haría si Madara muriera?

Su vida… no tendría sentido, y solo tendría ese enorme vacío en su corazón siempre. Así que… no huiría, solo se quedaría al lado de su cuerpo esperando quizás… su propia muerte.

**FIN:)**

me gustaría agradecer a los que me comentan :) porque generalmente en lo Madazetsu no tengo muchos reviws y gracias a ellos me animo a escribir más :D

y también decir que perdón por no estar contestando algunos privados... ejem ejem :( esque no estoy teniendo tiempo, eso y que me entretengo, tengo que contestar esta noche sin falta.

Y por cierto... Kabuto no le hizo nada a Zetsu... porque le maté yo WAJAJAJAJa... ala ya se me pasó -_- XD


End file.
